


The Day I Met Her

by Baekbootie



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Kinda?, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbootie/pseuds/Baekbootie
Summary: “… But my most vivid memory of them all… was the day I met her.”Clark's POV of the iconic first meeting from the Superman & Lois Pilot episode.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The Day I Met Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I really liked the opening scene in the pilot episode and my fingers were itching to write this scene so... yeah. I hope you will like it! ^^

**The Day I Met Her**

_ “… But my most vivid memory of them all… was the day I met her.” _

  
  


It was a truly,  _ truly _ hectic day -- the kind which made him question himself, not for the first time since he came to Metropolis, whether he could really handle life both as Clark Kent  _ and _ Superman, simultaneously. 

Smallville was different. For a lack of imaginative words, it was  _ small.  _ Simple. The only thing Clark had to worry about was the farm and to be cautious about using his powers -- it was a small, tight-knit community after-all, he couldn’t afford word getting out about his secret identity. 

In Metropolis, that was not something he had to fear -- people finding him out. Clark was one speck of sand amongst the rest on the shore and because people didn’t really know him, it was easy to separate _ Clark Kent _ , the dork from a no-name little town, and  _ Superman _ , the suit-wearing hero of the people. 

But there were days when it all blurred together and the two aspects of his life -- the human and the saviour -- weren’t cooperating with the other. Which, not a surprise. Clark wasn’t naïve enough to think that he could completely juggle his two personas seamlessly and without overlaps, but… Sometimes he really wished he could be just  _ one _ of them and not worry about the other. 

Today was one of those days. While  _ Superman _ ’s presence was continuously demanded by various problems on the streets (a terrible car crash and a robbery gone wrong to name a few),  _ Clark Kent _ just wanted to  _ not be late _ for work on the morning of his first day at the Daily Planet. He got the job after a really awkward -- bordering on  _ disastrous _ \-- interview he was sure he’d failed and he wasn’t about to lose it just because the world seemed to need him even more, all of a sudden. 

  
  


By some miracle, Clark did manage to make it to work -- except it was no miracle but the power of his panic and super speed when he noticed the time. He smoothed down his office-friendly attire and fixed the position of his satchel on his shoulder before he made a large exhale and stepped inside the building with jittery nerves rising under his skin. 

What would the office and coworkers be like? Would they like him? Could he fool a bunch of reporters seeking the truth day by day that he was human, just like them? The questions ran endlessly in his mind, and Clark sincerely hoped that his first impression would be a good one.

  
  


If he thought, however, that his day would slow down just because he wasn’t on the streets anymore, he was fairly mistaken. The office was like a wasps’ nest -- buzzing with people’s chatter, shouts of frustrations and curses, the clacking of computer keys, ringing telephones; and Clark heard them _ all _ . The smell was undoubtedly electricity and paper-forward, also, a rather complex mixture of a trillion other things Clark almost got dizzy over trying to analyze before he pulled back his senses to a manageable, human level. Meanwhile, his new boss was hurrying through the cacophony with Clark on his heels, barking out information after information and not the least caring about whether it was even heard, understood or stored away. 

Clark tried really hard not to feel overwhelmed by the situation, the people and his own nerves, and only focused on following the man in front of him with tunnel vision while clutching at the strap of his bag like a lifeline that could save him from drowning. 

“Everyone in here, we’re the most dependable friends the people of Metropolis have,” his boss suddenly turned back in the middle of his rant and pointed at him. “You remember that.” 

“Uh, yes, sir,” Clark nodded, trying to seem calm and confident when he was anything but. 

“Stick with Lane, she’ll show you the ropes,” the man says to him before throwing a report on one of the tables that he picked up from another, and simply storming away, leaving him behind. 

“Lane, sir?” he asks after his boss’ retreating back, desperate for confirmation, but he wasn’t heard in the noise.

Clark Kent is left confused, anxious, and thoroughly out of his element in the middle of the office; stranded, with only one last name as his only hope and help. Standing there, he doesn’t even know where to start searching for the woman. The name is familiar, though, and he soon realizes why -- Lane is one of the award-winning journalists the Planet employs, he read that when he was looking up the workplace for his interview. But how is he going to find her in this crowded mess? 

“Who told you to wear a tie?” 

  
  


The question, uttered from behind him by a female voice, was mostly confused and pitying, the equivalent of a sigh. Clark instantly stiffened at the unexpected stranger at his back, his hackles rising -- how did she actually sneak up on him, when he should have sensed her, was a  _ great _ mystery -- and he turned around with his eyes wide open in surprise, a greeting or something ready on the tip of his tongue, except -- 

_ Except _ , the words didn’t come. They got stuck in Clark’s throat at the very sight of her, making him stare at her, slightly open-mouthed, like a complete idiot. 

She was  _ beautiful _ . 

Clark in the past had a hard time grasping the concept of beauty, no matter how patiently his human parents tried to explain it to him; it was too subjective of a topic, not something that could necessarily be taught. You either find something beautiful or don’t. And while finding  _ things  _ beautiful (like nature and scenery and an object, for example) was easy for Clark, that was not the case when it came to  _ people _ . Logically, he knew why humans found a certain person aesthetically pleasing, but he never really understood. To him, body shapes and sizes and physical attributes rarely resulted in the same emotional response that, let’s say, a  _ beautiful _ sunrise would cause. 

Until now. Until  _ her _ .

Clark’s senses unintentionally honed in on her as he took her in -- her smart-casual shirt and pin-striped vest; the long, brown hair brushed neatly behind her ears; the understated, silver earrings in them and her dainty fingers clutching her cocked hip as she was curiously tilting her head at him. Her eyes were slightly amused, but soft -- what color were they? Clark  _ so badly _ wanted to know -- and her smile seemed kind. 

She was like any other human -- yet different at the same time. And she was  _ beautiful _ to him, for some reason he still hadn’t figured out. 

Was she who he was looking for? Lane? Hopefully.

Clark was aware that he should probably react something other than dumbly staring at the woman standing in front of him but he was honestly, utterly speechless. Baffled. Fortunately, she didn’t take offense to his lack of response regarding her question and carried on. 

“Let me guess. Lombard?” 

It took a second for Clark to realize what she was talking about -- but yes, it  _ was _ Lombard. The man caught him after his interview and expressed his vast opinion about proper office attire while eyeing Clark’s simple, navy blue button-up he chose for that day with something close to a grimace. Clark found it better to take the advice, rather than leave it but apparently it was too much. 

Her attention wasn’t on him by the time Clark managed to get out of his stupor and he could only watch as she strode past him, the moment broken, before he remembered he was supposed to follow her. He fell in step behind her with a respectful distance while watching her wavy hair move across her shoulders.

“Ignore him,” possibly-Lane continued, referring to Lombard. “Though he can get box seats to the Meteors. You like baseball?” 

The personal question was so out of the blue, Clark wasn’t prepared to answer. But he was more than happy to engage in a conversation with her, about something he liked, even.

“Uh, uh, of course,” he stammered but his embarrassment about it wasn’t enough to stifle the smile that was threatening to come out. “I mean, who doesn’t like America’s pastime, Miss Lane?” 

“It’s Lois,” she corrected him without any anger in her voice, yet it was tight. Clearly didn’t like to be called by her family name. “What’d you say your name was again?”

“Uh, Kent,” he answered in reflex before he realized maybe she wanted his given name as she had given hers. “Clark. Clark Kent,” he finally managed, completely flustered for having as simple of a thing as an introduction, messed up. 

Stewing in his embarrassment, and desperately keeping his eyes on the floor, Clark didn’t notice that she stopped and turned back to him, so he almost walked into her. 

“Oh! Oh,” he chuckles painfully at his own awkwardness while trying to pull back a little from her. They bumped almost intimately close to each other and Clark noticed another thing about her.

Lois Lane was a tiny, fragile thing, easily a head shorter than him, so Clark definitely would have toppled her over if he didn’t catch his momentum in time. Now, he was completely sure that he screwed up his first impression. 

“Sorry,” he breathed softly, once again under her spell and just staring. 

Her eyes were so wide because of her surprise, he was finally able to notice their color. It’s mostly blue, but there were others in it making it a bit hard to describe. Interesting.

She regained her composure shortly and didn’t retreat from their closeness. 

“Hmm. Never met a Clark before,” Lois admitted quietly, those smart not-completely-blue eyes searching his, and Clark could feel  _ something  _ in his chest.

He didn’t know what to say. “Oh, uh, I’ve never met a Lois before.” 

And before he actually knew it, his mind and his mouth was running away from him -- as usual. His attention was taken by someone who dropped a file in Lois’ hands, and then their surroundings as he babbled on.

“Actually, there was my first-grade teacher, Lois Hannigan, so I guess technically --” 

The other Lois he’d been talking to was nowhere in front of him when he looked back, but he caught her form again a few steps away on his right, already continuing her elegant stride through the office. Like she owned it. 

“Oh, tech-technically, you’d be the second!” he finished his thought, scrambling after her. 

  
  
Clark didn’t know then that the second Lois he got to know in his lifetime would be many of his firsts, and out of _ all _ the Loises of the world, she would be the only one for him.   
  
  
  



End file.
